Las lágrimas de Sakura
by BeLenCitta
Summary: ¿Qué sintió Sakura, al ver a Naruto transformado en un monstruo que ni siquiera la reconocía?. Entra Y Lee; Drabble. Basado en el capítulo: Las Lágrimas de Sakura. Naruto Shippuden.


Hola :D Otra vez yo con un nuevo fic, espero que sea de su agrado porque lo hice pensando justamente en el capítulo que acabo de ver. Para que sepan es el capítulo llamado: Las lágrimas de Sakura, capítulo 45 y posteriores. Espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer + Dedicatoria:** Los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen a mi, son exclusivos del señor Masashi Kishimoto, gracias a él por hacerme tan feliz en mi infancia y haberme enseñado tantas cosas. Aunque no lo crean, Naruto me salvó la vida, y lo digo en serio. Me enseñó cosas que ni mi familia me enseñó, me ayudo a no sentirme sola en las etapas mas dificiles de mi vida. Ahora mi vida es feliz y llena de amigos, pero no olvido todo lo que le debo a Naruto. _**Mil gracias Masashi Kishimoto.**_

Bueeeeeno, basta de sentimentalismos :D Vamos derechito derechito a mi fic. Con mucho amor para ustedes, mis amores. Disfrutenlo y dejen reviews buenos, malos, regulares. **¡Todos! :D**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Las lágrimas de Sakura.**

**Por: **_**Belencitah.**_

Sakura se sentía devastada, no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Naruto, su amigo, transformado en ese horrible monstruo que lo alejo de la gente durante muchos años. Al fin lo veía, pero no sintió miedo, mas bien sintió angustia y tristeza. ¿Por qué a él? De tantos jóvenes, ¿por qué le pasa a él?. No entendía nada.

Ella conocía a Naruto desde hacía varios años, y siempre fue un chico tierno, gentil y algo tonto, pero ahora... No, definitivamente esa cosa roja que gruñía con todas sus fuerzas no era su amigo, no era la persona que tanto quería, con la que había compartido tantas cosas. No.

Y de pronto, casi de la nada, la joven de cabellos rosa comenzó a derramar lágrimas. Primero unas cuantas, para luego derramar miles de lágrimas. Era su amigo, lo quería demasiado y no podía verlo así. No lo dudo dos veces, corrió hacia él, sabiendo que seguramente no la reconocería y la atacaría, pero prefería eso antes que dejarlo solo en ese momento.

—¡Naruto!—Gritaba Sakura mientras corría hacia él.

—¡Sakura, no te acerques a Naruto, él no te reconocerá!— Espetó a los gritos Yamato, mas ella no le hizo caso alguno. Siempre siguió las reglas de sus Sensei, pero ahora no. Su mente estaba en Naruto, y en ayudarlo a él.

—¡Ya basta, Naruto!—Gritaba mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo— ¡Ya termino!;¡por favor detente!

El mini-Kyuubi la miró fijamente. Sakura, por unos segundos, sintió que su amigo era quien la miraba, con esos cálidos ojos azules que ella tanto amaba. Pero al instante, su expresión cambió. Sus ojos se centraron en ella, pero no cálidamente como antes, ahora su mirada era fría y emanaba mucho odio. No era Naruto, era el alma del Kyuubi.

Yamato se preparó para encerrar a Naruto con su precisa tecnica de madera, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Naruto dio un cruel latigazo con la cola hacia Sakura. Yamato no pudo hacer nada a tiempo. Sakura calló al piso tomándose el brazo con un fuerte dolor hasta quedar inconsciente.

Uzumaki se preparo para dar el golpe final, pero Yamato lo sujetó antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Posteriormente, Kabuto se aproximo a los jóvenes y se acomodo a un lado de la joven de cabello rosa. Yamato lo aprisiono con su madera, ¿qué demonios quería él con Sakura?. No fue necesario actuar violentamente, puesto que Kabuto dijo:

—No hace falta que actúes con antisipación. He notado que ambos queremos lo mismo, destruir a los Akatsuki. Pienso que si los dejo vivos, podrían matar al menos uno o dos, facilitando nuestro trabajo. —Dijo mientras curaba a la joven que yacía en el piso. El capitán lo dejo continuar, no había caso en atacar cuando él lo único que hacía era ayudar, por un bien propio, claro, pero ayudaba de todas formas.

Mientras todo ocurría, Naruto se esforzaba más y más en romper las ataduras de su sensei suplente, consiguiendolo con gran habilidad.

—Debo hacerlo ahora—Mustio Yamato, mientras comenzaba su técnica para sellar el Kyuubi en el interior del muchacho y liberarlo de este, al menos por ahora.

¡Conseguido!; Naruto yacía inconsciente y de un color rojo fuego, producto de su anterior acontecimiento. Sakura se puso de pie como pudo, y se adentraron en el bosque, mientras el capitán cargaba a Naruto.

Ya acostado en el piso, inconsciente y mal herido, el joven reposaba mientras Sakura curaba todas sus heridas como podía.

—Siempre pasa lo mismo... Siempre soy un estorbo para él y también lo era para Sasuke. Siempre deben estar salvandome la vida. —pronunció Sakura en un murmullo, con la voz quebrada— Nunca he servido para nada en este equipo, no logré mucho. Creí que había entrenado lo suficiente como para ayudarlo, pero veo que me equivoque. No sirvo para nada.

—Sakura, no digas tal cosa, tu eres parte esencial en el grupo. Piensalo, eres la única ninja médico que tenemos, ¿qué haríamos sin ti?, tu ayudas mucho a Naruto.—Dijo e hizo una pausa para observar el brazo de Sakura, estaba herida, Naruto fue el responsable.—Sakura... se nota a simple vista lo que tu sientes por Naruto

Sakura volteó a verlo con gran intriga, ¿le diría acaso lo obvio?.

—Tu am...—Sensei no pudo terminar, pues Naruto, con una tos y un abrir de ojos, logró tomar por completo la atención de la joven.

—Sakura-chan...—Dijo Naruto sonriendo con animo a la joven, lo miraba desde arriba, como si fuera un ángel—¿qué pasó?

Sakura rió, estaba feliz de que Naruto este bien.

—Te contaremos todo, Naruto, pero ahora descansa un par de horas. Estas débil... —Dijo Yamato sentado junto con Sakura, a un costado de Naruto.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

¿Y? Seguramente no caben en su asombro; es algo irreal lo bien que escribo. aajjajaja, ojala, pero no. Solo espero que aunque sea les aya gustado un poquito. O que les aya sacado un suspiro. Algo, ojala ayan sentido algo al leerlo. Saben que yo soy feliz si a ustedes les gusta, siempre digo lo mismo: Yo escribo para ustedes, si a ustedes no les gusta, ¿cuál es el objeto en escribir?. Dejen reviews si les gustó, diciendo que les gustó. Si no les agrado, también diganme que no les agrado así puedo cambiarlo y mejorar. Muchas gracias por leerlo. Nos vemos, mis amores.

**Belencitah.**


End file.
